Levi x Reader - Tea and Bleach and All Those Sweet Things
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: You're the only person within the Walls that Levi trusts to brew his tea and clean his office correctly. Such trust in close proximity can lead to other feelings.. First X Reader..that I've ever published. Originally on dA. Enjoy it now b4 removed. Written in a essayblock flurry. There's more to come but now have another essay to write. Rating may go up if u know what I'm sayin'.


"Ugh. That was one of the most difficult shits of my life," you muttered as you walked into Levi's office. You were Captain Levi's sole personal assistant, mainly due to the fact that you were to only one who was up to the task. Naturally neat and punctual, you could keep up with Levi's sky-high standards. Some days you were a rapt intern, busy secretary, other days a mule/maid. Most often you entertained his shitty sense of humor.  
"No kidding. You were gone for nearly 20 minutes. You should drink more tea." Levi was at his desk, sipping a cup himself. He hadn't bothered to look up when you entered.  
"Then I'd just have to piss more." You approached his desk, slightly leaning to peek at the paperwork on his desk.  
"Eyes up here." he said. You locked your arms behind you and surveyed the dull but tidy office for something to look at. You noticed he was almost out of tea. "Can I brew you some more?" you said, gesturing to the cup.  
"Did you wash your hands?"  
"Of course. You want some or not?"  
He gave the slightest indication of a nod and you took the teapot to get hot water. Somehow he managed to get his own kitchenette in this office. _Favoritism of the Commander? Maybe_. You put the teabag in and brought it back to his desk. He nudged his cup over and you careful poured it without spilling onto the surrounding important documents, then replaced the pot.  
Another nod you recognized as a sign of thanks. You knew for a fact that you were the only person within the Walls that Levi trusted to prepare his tea for him, and that notion filled you with a minute measure of pride.  
You sat in the chair facing his dust against the adjacent wall, relaxing. You then noticed a spot of dust on the leather arm, and rose to grab the duster. After cleaning that, you decide to dust the rest of the room since you had nothing better to do until Levi relaxed you to go back to the cadet barracks in time for curfew.  
"(y/n)," he held up a stack of papers. "Take this to the Commander. Then you can be done for the day."  
You took the papers having replaced the cleaning supplies. "Thank you, sir. Have a good night."  
"How many times have I told you to call me Levi, (y/n)?"  
"Forgive me," you said reaching the door. You smiled to him as you walked through the door and then left. You were remind of when you first started with Levi and he told you every order twice, and then got angry at you for having to repeat orders. Eventually, you gained his trust and he had no doubt that you would get these documents to Commander Erwin.

The caterpillar-eyebrowed Commander's intensity scared you a little bit, but being around Levi so often had helped you relax. Erwin had even admitted to becoming fond of you and wishing you were his intern. That had been extremely awkward when you initially hadn't realized that he meant it in a platonic way. You came back to Levi flustered and he had to explain it to you. You now knew better than to bring your problems into Levi's office, but he had come to know you so well from close proximity and could sense when something was wrong. One morning you had injured yourself during 3DMG training and had avoided visiting the nurse due to your wounded pride over making such a foolish mistake. When you walked into Levi's office, he knew immediately. He yelled at for masking an injury and insisted upon treating your wounds himself. He was surprisingly gentle, you'd come to know. The feeling of his calloused fingers on your abdomen, through the pain, had excited something in you that you at the time you had not understood. Nowadays, the sensation akin to from that incident you felt in your heart when entering his office was familiar.  
On the other hand, he was a complete closed book to you. He shared nothing about himself; the only indications of desires were the body language the meant, _I need more tea_ or _you call this clean?_.  
You had no idea if he reciprocated your feelings. Actually, you doubted it. There was no way that he appreciated about you what you did about him: the most subtle of emotions on his blank canvas of a face, the way the flames of the candle (he couldn't stand the smell of oil lamps, you knew) reflected in his grey eyes, parting the clouds. As well as how much you were attracted to his lean figure with just the right amount of muscle. You prized how you didn't have look up to speak to him eye to eye. Did he prize the same? Or were you just (y/n), average cadet with run of the mill cleaning skills.  
There was, in theory, a simple solution to this. You could just _ask_ him. But your brain associated this with images of him calling you a shitty thirsty brat and maybe even —your worst fear—firing you. In truth, working for him, and spending time with him, had become your favorite part about joining the Military. Not that there was much to liked. Your fellow trainees were kind enough, the horse-faced Jean aside. Your best friend Eren spent more time arguing with him then he did talking you. Your other best Ymir had met a girl named Krista and she had become her world. You usually missed dinner with your fellow cadets because you got your and Levi's lunch and ate with him in his office. You were too exhausted from 3DMG practice during the day—you were a dismal athlete, like your comrade Armin, a fellow intellectual—but somehow managed to be rejuvenated each evening.  
A million confused thoughts plagued you as you attempted to fall asleep in your squeaky bunk in the snore-filled girls' dorm. Helping with making not easy to fall asleep, Sasha was muttering about bread across the aisle from you. Imagining the pool of drool her head must have been resting in provoked a gag reflex and you had to hold down your thumb. _Levi is rubbing off on me_. A few bunks over, you were pretty sure that was Mikasa's voice repeatedly mumbling Eren's name. Ick. At least she wasn't moaning it like Ymir, who was clearly not sleeping over in the corner. Good thing Krista was a heavy sleeper. Mega Ick. Of course, that situation brought up _that_ thought. You considered it before, but if anyone heard you accidently slip out Levi's named, you might as well die. No, you'd stick to abstinence until the Titans were defeated. Assuming by then you hadn't..  
_Oh no. Go to sleep. _You ordered yourself.


End file.
